1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brewing apparatus for a machine for preparing beverages, in particular coffee.
2. Background
More specifically the invention relates to a brewing apparatus comprising an operationally stationary guide and support structure, that bears a hollow movable receiving assembly capable of receiving a capsule or similar, containing a quantity or measure of a substance for the preparation of a beverage, and a substantially stationary cooperating assembly; the movable assembly being able to assume, relative to the cooperating assembly, a closed position in which said assemblies are coupled together to create a brewing chamber, and a separated open position; between said assemblies there being provided a gripping device, including a pair of oscillating jaws, capable of assuming a relative retaining position in which they are capable of receiving and retaining a capsule or similar inserted between said assemblies while the latter are in the separated open position; it being possible for said jaws to be parted by respective pusher members of the movable assembly to release the capsule retained, when said receiving assembly is at least close to the closed position, to allow that capsule to be positioned in the brewing chamber.
One purpose of this invention is to propose such an improved brewing assembly.